


Shadow

by Cheshire_Grin_Girl



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Injury, Marvel Universe, Mutant, Mutant Powers, Original Character(s), Other, POV Original Character, Superpowers, will probably add more later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 02:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4205109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheshire_Grin_Girl/pseuds/Cheshire_Grin_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adelaide is a mutant vigilante, She goes by Alice, and can manipulate her body density and energy around her. She gets injured and after the fight S.H.I.E.L.D approaches her. She gets taken into headquarters, and meets the Avengers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I walked down the poorly lit street, listening for any signs of distress, right on cue a scream cut through the relative silence if the city night, I looked at Styx to see if she could pin-point it. After a second she pointed with her muzzle towards an alleyway a little bit further down the road. I rubbed behind her ears for a second. “Call if I need you, tattoo please.” After a second long staring contest, she trotted towards me, I held out my hand and she touched it with her nose, transforming into a tattoo. I shivered as she moved into place and started towards the alley, pulling my black hair into my hoodie. “Just give me your money, and then they aint gonna be a reason to get hurt.” I sighed, “Can't I ever find a villain who can speak like a normal person.” The guy whipped around and gave a short laugh. “Hey little girl, go home and stop playing hero before you get hurt.” My turn to laugh. “Nah, I like my standings… Come on, afaid you can’t take a little girl?” I purposely taunted him, and of course it worked.

He turned away from the lady and swung at me, I grinned as he was thrown off balance as his fist passed through me. “Aww you missed… To bad, my turn.” I took a step forward and hit him, my punch knocked him to the ground. While he was down, I turned to the girl. “This would be the time to run on home.” She hesitantly nodded and scurried down the alley. I was distracted and missed the thug getting back up, I paid for that with a hard punch to the ribs, I felt something shift and held back a scream. I turned to him and glared at him. I wiped my hand across my mouth, a thin trail of blood came away on my hand. “Now you’ve done it.” I took another step forward and cranked up the power. His eyes rolled back and the ground shook slightly as he crashed into it.

I heard footsteps down the alley. “I told you to scurry home.” I hissed, my injury making me snap. "Miss, I saw that hit, you should go to a hospital." A man's voice. I turned to see him practically jogging down the alley towards me. He wore a light jacket, zipper no hood. As he approached he held out a badge reading 'S.H.I.E.L.D'. I waved my hand in his direction. "I'm fine." I coughed into my hand, hiding the groan from the action. He eyed me skeptically, reaching towards me. "Miss if you would just-" I took a step back. "I told you I'm fine." My voice was a little louder now. A couple more people approached, dressed similarly to the initial man. 

A woman with her hair in a tight bun out her hand on my shoulder, which I promptly shook off. "That hit might have broke ribs. You can't just leave it unchecked. Come with us, we can get you somewhere safe." I shook my head, almost immediately regretting the action. "Ma'am we can help you. Not only with your injury, but with your powers too. You can trust us." I quick bark of a laugh which turned into a cough, which in turned caused my mouth to taste like copper and my hand to turn red as I wiped it. "I can't trust anyone, not interested." My head was starting to pound and spin. I shook my head and tried to walk past them. They settled me back where I was. The small push was enough to imbalance me and my body protested. I took a couple steps back as the dizziness increased. I dropped to the ground as my eyes fluttered shut, blackness 

~~~~~

My eyes snapped open at the sound of a soft cough. It was the guy who approached me in the alley. I looked around the room. It was extremely bright, like a hospital room, but not. It didn't feel like a hospital room. I still didn't like it, I wanted out. I could feel my fear mounting, breathing increasing, I started to lift myself from the bed, I cried out as my ribs moved, rubbing against each other. "I wouldn't advise doing that if I were you." He glanced over at me. "Where the hell am I?" My voice was rough and angry. "Avenger's Tower, New York." His voice was monotone. "I want to leave." My breath wavered. “Not a problem, just as soon as that heals, but don't be too quick to pack your bags, it’s not all that bad.” He answered. “No, I want to go. Now.” My voice rose in pitch. "Miss... That's not-" 

"Let me go!" I started to try and get up again, triggering the entrance of two more familiar faces. I shrieked, kicking out as they tried to hold me down. One approached with a needle, and I released a burst of energy, pushing them against the wall. "The Shadow is hostile, I repeat Shadow is hostile." The woman with the bun spoke into a earpiece. Two large guards slammed a pair of brick-like cuffs on my hands, leaving me unable to fight off the second needle. My vision swirled and went black for the second time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting the Avengers.

My eyes flickered open to yet again reveal the bland walls of my hospital like room, with someone new standing at the foot of my bed. He had broad shoulders, his hair was blonde and slicked back. He greeted me with a small hello. I shifted and barely hid the wince as I slowly pulled myself into a sitting position, and returned the greeting. Captain America, anyone living outside of the underneath of a rock knew who he was. Thanks to the events of the 2012 evasion.

"Wondering why I'm here?" He asked, I responded with a nod. "I'm Steve, Steve Rodgers." He reached to shake my hand, and awkwardly swiped it behind his head, making a bad attempt to look like he was scratching his head, as soon as he realised my hands were still encased by the metal brick-like handcuffs. I chuckled lightly. "I know who you Cap, our nation's jewel." I couldn't help the little note of teasing. "Well, I don't really know who you are, just that you dropped a guy twice your size, happened to crack some ribs, tried to walk it off, get taken here and threaten half the staff. Got some nerve kid." He told me. 

The first thing that popped out of my mouth was. "Not a kid." He gave me a look. "Please, I'm ninety, everyone is a kid to me." I gave him a small smile at his attempt to make me feel better. Then one of the agents from yesterday came in. "Excuse me miss? Look I know coming here wasn't all that easy, but we can't allow you to stay here without some form of ID." It was the one who stabbed you with the needle complained. I sighed “Then why don't you just let me go?” My voice went a note higher and my body tensed as another crowd of people came in. A older man, with brown hair, and bow and arrow strung on his back, a girl, with long dark hair, and a bright red jacket. There was also a boy, With crappily dyed silver hair. Another woman, with short red hair and a stern glare, and finally, a man who needed no introTony Stark. I'd seem him from T.V., magazines, the news, from basically everywhere. 

"This the girl Cap?" Archer Guy asked, pointing towards me. Tiny spoke up as Cap nodded. "Yeah, this Ms. Hero? Roaming New York and busting up bad guys. Some guy take up your lunch money? Come one kid, were losing business." He swaggered to the foot of the bed, leaning on the end. "You know I'm in my twenty's right?" I gave him a look. "Actually no, I don't know a thing about you. I do know that three weeks ago the media picked up on some chick in black kicking the shit out of some thugs. Dubbed her the Shadow." He nodded to the agent, permitting her to join the conversation. "Ma'am, we have no Info on you. You can give us your name, or J.A.R.V.I.S. can scan you." I glared at her. "What the Hell is a J.A.R.V.I.S.?" Tony piped up again. "J.A.R.V.I.S is an AI, he can collect information from all over the internet. So unless you want you darkest secrets read aloud to everyone in this room, I suggest a name." 

I bitch-faced him. "I don't have secrets." He nodded. "Fine kid, J.A.R.V.I.S.?" A soft slightly british sounding voice rang out through the room. "Adelaide Layne Niskey, Born on January 16. 1994, to Viktor and Margerette Niskey recent German immigrants. No powers or mutations had been previously known. Her parents and brother, Tobias were killed in a car crash when she was 14, shortly after her mutations appearance, which happened to change her own. Miss Adelaide then proceeded to test out of school and started living on the streets." He stopped talking and I looked away, biting my lip. It wasn't the best feeling having your life story broadcast to strangers. "I go by Alice." My voice was soft. "Powers? What exactly can you do?" Cap spoke up face curious. I sighed. "I can control my molecular density and that of others I touch. And energy manipulation, buts that iffy." 

"Why are you telling us this?" The red-haired woman spoke up. "I've seen the New York footage, I was there. It's a bit more comforting to talk to the Avengers, versus some weird people in jackets." I nodded towards the agents in the room. "So, I'm giving you what you want. Now can I get what I want?" My voice got serious. "And what is that?" Tony spoke up again. "I want to leave. I got whisked here without my consent, and I need to check up on the girl from last night." I could feel the anxiety bubbling up again. "She was directed to her apartment after you passed out on the ground." Steve spoke up, raising his hands slightly. "Yeah, well I probably would have gotten up sooner or later! Let me go already! You're practically holding me prisoner!" my voice rose and I started breathing hard, eyes wild. I could feel my powers reacting, this happened when I freaked sometimes, they just got out of control. 

"No one is here to hurt you." The girl with the red jacket spoke up cautiously from the back of the room. "You can leave as soon as you're healed." Steve tried to reassure me. "But I-I Don't want to be here! I Don't belong here!" I could feel my hands heating up, and my breath was coming out in shaky bursts. I looked and saw the Avengers moved into position, like I was going to hurt them. Before Steve could get them to stand down, I felt a surge of power. I let out a small cry and the lights flickered, I looked down and the cuffs around my hands had broke. I hugged my chest and looked at the Avengers, tears in my eyes. The room was silent. Captain was first to put his hands up, followed by red jacket girl, her blonde counterpart, red head, then with arrow, setting his weapons on the floor.

"I d-don't want to fight. I j-just wanna go." My voice was barely a whisper as I looked at the floor. "Alice? We can help you. We're not going to hurt you. Give us a chance, just till you're healed." Jacket girl spoke up, revealing a sharp but unplaceable accent. I slowly nodded, keeping my eyes trained on her. "Have no worry." Her voice was soft, empathetic. After a bit of silence, Tony spoke up again. "Dr. Cho says that your ribs would normally heal in a manner of weeks, but do to, I'm guessing your powers, it should be good in a couple days. Widow can start training tomorrow." I nodded then looked at him. "Widow?" Slightly confused. “Oh names. I'm Tony Stark. As you already know.” He said confidently. “Cap already introduced himself. That's Natasha Romanoff, and/or Black Widow, The guy with the bow is Clint Barton, or Hawkeye, those two are Wanda and Pietro Maximoff, aka Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver.” I gave them a weak smirk. “Alrighty then, lets go and get you into a room. Twins, would you both be dears and take her there? Thanks. Cap, Widow, Katniss, we have got grown up stuff to do. We out!” He threw up a peace sign and walked out, followed by Steve, Natasha, and Clint. Pietro walked over to me and held out a hand, smiling. He was kinda cute, I took it and he helped me up, slipping a hand around me to brace my back as I walked.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fighting

"This way." Wanda led me down a few hallways and into an elevator, followed by another hallway, which was lined with doors, one which held a post-it note with the words 'Shadow' And a smiley face scribbled under that. I smirked and swiped it off, sticking it to my forehead. Pietro twisted the knob, revealing a large room. It had two floor length windows, a night table on each side of a bed. To the left was a closet, looked like a walk in. To the right, a decent sized stocked bathroom. "Pietro, will you stay with her? I have to train for a mission Barton insists I go on." Wanda spoke up as Pietro set me on the bed. I missed his warmth, it was kinda cold here. "It's okay, I don't need anyone to watch over me." I spoke up, maybe a bit too quickly. 

"Nonsense, Let Pietro take care of you. If he messes with you, Make sure to tell me so I can kick his butt." She stuck her tongue out and ruffled his hair. He shot her a glare and she giggled as she exited the room. "Um... Can I have something plastic for the bandages?" I asked him, his intense blue eyes staring into mine. "I'll get you something." In a gust of wind he was gone, I shook my head and blinked. Within a second he was back. "I guess that's why they call you quicksilver." I smirked as he handed me the plastic. "What else could it mean?" He snickered. I shrugged. "I don't know." I turned towards the closet, pulling out a pair of black pajama shorts and a big green sweatshirt. He just shook his head as I walked past into the bathroom. "I will be right outside the door." He leaned against the wall. "Stalker~"  
~~~~~  
"Come on Styx, I cant let you out here... I don't know how people will react to a black border-aussie dog that turns into a tattoo... Styx... No..."  
~~~~~  
I turned off the water and stepped out of the shower, quickly toweling off and pulling on the shorts. I slowly put on the cami "Vergesst es weh tut..." I muttered under my breath. Putting on the sweatshirt was going to be impossible. I sighed and walked out the door. Pietro was lying on the floor next to the door, messing with something. I couldn't help the blush that covered as his eyes lingered on me. "You okay" I slowly nodded and walked over to the bed.  
I stared blankly up at the ceiling for a couple minutes before muttering, “This is impossible.” Pietro looked up from his spot on the floor. “Hmm?” I sighed. “It's utterly impossible" He sat up all the way. “What is?” I sighed and gestured vaguely." “I can’t sleep. I can sleep anywhere, at any time, and this is the the most comfortable I've have ever touched. Why am I not sleeping?” I continued to stare at the ceiling to Pietro gets up and plops down onto the foot of the bed. "You worried?" I shook my head. "Scared?" Another head shake."Is it cause I'm here?" After a second I shook my head to that too. "Then don't go to sleep." He shrugged, and leaned down so he was laying across the bottom of the bed.

I sighed. "Fine I won't." I turned so I was facing him, laying across the top of the bed, on my good side. "I'll talk to you.... So you get kidnapped too?" He gave a small laugh. "Um. No, we came here willingly...." He ran a head through his light locks. "We?" "Uh yeah, me an my sister... She has telekinesis... And she can read your mind, see your worst fear, or make you see it." I nodded. "Spooky, how's that happen? Born? Mutant? Mad Scientist?" Another small laugh. "I guess that would be option number three. Our parents were killed in an accident... And we-um volunteered for an experiment. Only we survived." He stared at the ceiling. "Thats pretty lucky... Sorry bout your parents though." He lifted his head till he met my eyes. "Thank you."

"Maybe we should consider a less sad topic, eh? Here I got a question." I settled into the blankets, pulling them around my shoulders. "Which Avenger could we take in a fight?" He didn't waste a second. "Iron Man." I scoffed. "You wish. That is a eight foot tall metal man. With missiles. Whatcha gonna do run around hum really fast?" I couldn't help criticizing him. "What about you! You couldn't beat any of us! You don't even have proper training!" He accused. "Excuse me, I was in gymnastics for my childhood." He laughed. "That isn't training!' I gave him a look. "What are you talking about, I can do like all this cool shit." I'm not ashamed to admit I sounded real cocky. "You can not fight an Avenger with cracked ribs." Pietro's voice was teasing. "Please I could beat you any day any time!" "I'd like to see you try!" "Fine!" I gave him my signature Cheshire grin

"Let's go! Training room #3 right now!" Pietro stood up off the bed and awkwardly scooped me into his arms. Bolting towards the elevator. I yelped when he jerked my ribs, which he promptly apologized. Then we stood there awkwardly for two minutes in the elevator. Being eyed by the two agents as he held me bridal style. Pietro started to whistle along with cheesy elevator music, making me giggle. When the doors finally opened he speed down the hallway, past Steve, and making me whoop. When he finally got to the training room he put me down I shivered. "That was awesome. But cold." He gave me a look. "Then put on the sweatshirt." I blushed and looked down at the green hoodie tied around my waist. "I can't put it on... Not with my ribs." He smirked. "And you expect to beat me?" I nodded. "I just... What ever! Come one!" He just chuckled. "Come one, those training rooms are full, see the glass is shaded, a setting used for privacy during training. He put in some sort of security code, and the doors swung open. We both entered and took our places at opposite ends of the large room. It was filled with light and a table full of weaponry sat at the front. I noticed bars strung haphazardly throughout the space above me, probably for strategy. A couple of dummies were on the floor, they had already been beaten. I got into an appropriate stance, and prepared to fight. 

"Ready, Set... Go!" I screamed. Pietro took the first action, he ran around me, trying to knock my feet from beneath me. I grinned and focused, he passed right through me. I kicked a dummy towards him. He dodged and stopped, staring at me. I saw him tense and focused, increasing my density, he was about to take a hard hit. He gave me a cocky grin and crouched, as soon as he blurred I kicked out, hitting him in the face. He fell backwards and I couldn't help a laugh, till I saw him wipe blood from his nose. "You okay Sonic?" He waved his hand. "Yeah, I'm fine, Just-" He jumped towards me, tackling, making sure to cushion my ribs. He was about to declare victory when I released a bit of energy, In a second he was one the floor. I took quick action and knocked him over, straddling his abdomen, pinning him to the floor. "Well, looky here Sonic, I was right. Come on lets get some ice for y-' 

"THERE YOU ARE" I jumped and looked up, spotting a slightly mad Steve in the doorway."What the Hell are you doing!" Pietro turned towards his fellow Avenger. "Were just messing around!" "You're nose is bleeding! And you!" I looked at the ground, well towards Pietro's face, I was still straddling him. "You have cracked ribs for crying out loud! You shouldn't be fighting people!" I blushed and looked at Pietro, who was grinning. "And Pietro! What are you doing fighting someone with cracked ribs! You could have injured her!" He grabbed my wrist and pulled me up, steadying me before pulling Pietro up. I nudged Pietro with my shoulder. "It's like being scolded by grandpa." He chuckled at my comment. "No laughing! I want both of you in separate rooms in the next ten minutes!" "Will we be grounded if we aren't?" I couldn't help myself. He just gave me a look. "Yes." I held back a grin and gave him a sloppy salute. "Sorry for acting crude Cap." Pietro laughed and scooped me up, rushing upstairs.

"Hey! You need ice mister!" I told him as he stopped in front of my room. Pietro let out a sigh, lifting me up again. "As you wish." He sped off to the kitchen, I pointed to an island and got an ice pack from the freezer. He laid back on the island, one foot on the surface of it, the other dangling below. He tilted his head back to stop the bleeding, and I pressed the ice pack against his nose. "Is' cold." His accent thick. "No shit." I laughed at his fake pouty look. In a couple minutes, we were back to the housing areas again. Pietro leaned against my door and spoke. “Y’know, we never did finish our conversation about which Avengers we could fight.” I nodded. “Yeah, I hate to miss beating you." I stuck my tongue out at him. “Mmm, whatever.” He smirked. “Tell you what, why don't we continue that conversation over text, because Steve will probably be up here to yell at us in like, 30 seconds.” I offered, “But I don’t have your number.” My turn to smirk. “Check again.” Pietro took out his phone and tapped on contacts. “You’re not the only one who’s fast, Pietro.” I winked, slipping into my newly assigned room and closing the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "vergesst es weh tut" - "Fuck that hurts" In German


End file.
